


A Ghost from the Past

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I always wanted to write a chat between Will and Alec, M/M, follow your dreams kids!, so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “I didn't mean to offend you,” the other man said once he finally got his laughter under control. “I just never imagined Magnus to settle down with a Lightworm.”“Lightwood,” Alec corrected automatically.“That’s what I said,” the man waved him off.Ghost visitors, Blue eyes, Serious questions and Other things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 365
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A Ghost from the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarraminaGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarraminaGreen/gifts).



> This one is for one of the best humans out there. You are so precious and I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

For anyone else the burnt caramel scent would have felt odd and unpleasant, but for Alec it felt like home. He inhaled the familiar scent of Magnus and his magic as he walked into their apartment.

“Magnus!” he called his husband. He wasn't sure what was his favorite word – Magnus or husband. Alec had expected to have neither in his future and now he had both. It felt surreal and like a dream. But there would be moments in his life when Alec was suddenly reminded that nothing in his life was more real that Magnus.

“Max?” he called out again. “Rafe?”

It was unusual since his kids usually sensed his presence as soon as he walked home. Max would come and jump at his feet while Rafe would start ranting in Spanish about something. But today, no one was to be seen.

Alec walked straight into the bedroom to find a small note pinned on the mirror. He read the message from his husband and smiled to himself.

_**“We were watching Coco and things got super emotional in the end. I’m taking the boys out for ice-cream. We’ll be back soon. Miss us.”** _

Alec always missed them. He missed his family every moment he was not with them. He sometimes even missed them when they were right next to him.

He decided to take a nice warm shower when heard the noise coming from Magnus’ lab. His nephilim instincts kicked in and his hand immediately reached for his bow and arrow. He moved quietly and swiftly – only as a Shadowhunter could. He heard someone moving on the other side of the door and wondered whether Magnus had accidentally summoned a demon and had forgotten about it.

It may or may not have happened a couple of times before.

Alec opened the door as quietly as possible and raised his bow. But there was no demon on the other side. It was just a man.

He was going through Magnus’ bookshelf with such keen interest that he didn’t even notice Alec entering the room. He was a Shadowhunter, Alec reckoned. It was obvious by the runes on his skin and the way he carried himself. Like any Shadowhunter, his posture exuded confidence – something Alec couldn’t relate to for a long time. 

Alec wondered if Magnus had invited a Shadowhunter for some sort of work consultation. But then again, he could have simply asked Alec or someone from the institute. Alec was pretty sure he has never seen this man before.

There was something odd about his presence that Alec couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Who are you?” Alec asked – never the one to enjoy suspense.

The man finally turned and looked at him and Alec was blown away by the similarity in their features. The man had clearly noticed it too since his eyes widened a little bit before they became skeptical.

“Who are _you_?” he asked Alec – completely disregarding Alec’s own inquiry.

“I am Alec Lightwood,” he answered seriously. “You are in my home.”

The other man stared him for a moment and Alec could see the cogs turning inside his head. The moment he realized what Alec had meant, the man started to laugh out loud hysterically.

“I didn't mean to offend you,” the other man said once he finally got his laughter under control. “I just never imagined Magnus to settle down with a Lightworm.”

“Lightwood,” Alec corrected automatically.

“That’s what I said,” the man waved him off.

“I am sorry. Are you a friend of Magnus?” Alec asked – because he was pretty sure he was well acquainted with all of his husband’s friends.

“You could say that,” the other man smiled. A smile which oddly reminded him of his parabatai. “We were friends long time ago.”

“You are not from the New York institute, are you?” Alec asked even though he already knew the answer. It wasn’t just that he has never met this Shadowhunter before but the other man was also strikingly British – even though Alec could recognize the subtle traces of another accent in his speech.

“Good god no!” the other man scoffed. “I am from the London institute – the finest of them all.”

Well, they are going to agree to disagree on that one.

“Did Magnus ask you to wait here?” Alec questioned – because Magnus would not usually let strangers wonder about in their apartment. They were both protective of their home – especially because of the kids.

“Oh, he doesn’t know I am here,” the man replied coolly and Alec’s grip tightened around his bow.

If this random Shadowhunter had somehow broken into their home – he had to get rid of him before Magnus returned with the kids. He didn’t want them to worry. Usually, he shouldn’t have to worry about having another Shadowhunter in his home – stranger or not. But history had taught him that anyone is capable of evil – even if they had the angel’s blood coursing through their veins.

“Worry not. I intend no harm,” the man raised his hands in surrender. “I was being summoned by someone else to somewhere else, but was brought here instead. Most of my books are here, you see. So, naturally my spirit was attracted towards them. Can you believe Magnus had dog-eared the pages? Are bookmarks not in fashion anymore? Does everyone fold the pages like a heartless bastard?”

Alec really wasn’t listening to any of it since his mind was on alert mood. Was this man a demon? A shapeshifter? But then, why did he look like a Shadowhunter?

And that’s when Alec saw him – properly saw him.

There was a faint shimmering glow around him – like he was under a faint spotlight. His clothes were different too – his white shirt and the black waistcoat clearly not belonging to his century.

“You are a ghost,” – Alec said. It was more of statement than a question.

“I have always wondered what it would be like to be a ghost. Our Jessamine made it seem awfully fun. I must say, it is not that bad. I wonder if I can walk through walls or possess someone’s body.”

Alec didn’t know who Jessamine was and he wasn’t interested. He was not in the mood to be possessed right now.

“Who are you?” Alec asked again – his tone less serious this time.

“Where are my manners,” the man clicked his tongue and stretched his hand towards Alec. “Will Herondale. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

It only took a couple of seconds for the name to ring a bell. Alec had heard all sorts of stories about Will Herondale. But he had always expected the man to look like Jace – for obvious reasons. But the man – or ghost – in front of him was more like him than his parabatai.

“You are Will,” Alec said out loud lamely. “Tessa’s Will.”

A soft smile crept up on the other man’s face at the mention of Tessa’s name. “Yes, that would be me.”

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness. Alec did not have much experience conversing with ghosts or strangers.

“Do you need my help to get back to…er-”

Where was this man even from? He didn’t want to offend the other man by suggesting heaven or hell.

“I am afraid we will need Magnus for that,” the man answered and casually settled back into Magnus’ wooden stool next to the table.

Will stared at him for a moment and then said, “You must be a descendant of Cecily’s.”

“Uh…”

“I still cannot believe that Magnus chose a Lightworm over a Herondale. I thought he was a man of fine taste.”

“Uh, Jace is straight,” Alec explained awkwardly.

“Slander!” Will gasped at him. “Herondales don’t believe in heterosexuality.”

Alec honestly did not know how to respond to that.

“But I suppose you must be something special. Magnus was always partial to dark hair and blue eyes after all.”

“You have dark hair and blue eyes,” Alec pointed out lamely.

“I do,” Will said with that trademark Herondale grin. “Are you jealous?”

Alec opened his mouth to say no but then closed it again. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Magnus all those years ago - after returning from their vacation in Europe. He thought about those awful weeks after their breakup.

“Not anymore,” Alec replied instead.

Will crossed his arms and hummed to himself. “Is Magnus going to be returning any time soon?”

“He should be here in a few minutes. He took the kids out for ice cream,” Alec answered – wondering if he should speed dial Magnus and tell him about the ghost invasion in their apartment.

“By the angel,” Will chuckled to himself. “Married to a nephilim and father of children! Who would have thought Magnus Bane was a domestic at heart.”

“Magnus is a good man,” Alec replied defensively.

“I know,” his eyes softened at that. “He is a great man. One of the best I have seen. He was there for me when I was utterly helpless.”

Alec knew this story.

Magnus had told him all about Will’s curse one day when they were having dinner in London together. Of course, he had left out his participation in Will’s story. Magnus, despite helping so many people, never boasted about it. It was a trait Alec liked most about him.

“He didn’t have to help me,” the man continued. “He had no reason to do so. Magnus helped me simply because he could.”

“I am lucky to have him,” Alec said – but mostly to himself.

“You are,” Will agreed with a smile.

Alec looked at the man in front of him. Even though there were traces of Jace all over the other man, Alec could not help but see himself there too. It wasn’t just that they looked alike – it was more than that. He looked at the man, who has been dead for more than a century, and decided to seize the opportunity.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec inquired hesitantly.

Will rolled his eyes and sighed. “There is neither a heaven nor hell. It’s more like a pl-”

“I don’t care about that,” Alec intervened.

He had never really given much thought about what would happen to him after his death. Shadowhunters lived in the moment and there was always plenty to worry about in the present.

“I want to ask about you…” Alec said, avoiding the other man’s eyes. “And Tessa.”

“Oh,” Will said in surprise. “If you are referring to the time your husband interrupted us during an intimate moment, you have to be more specific. He did it more than once if I remember correctly.”

Alec willed himself not to blush because of course Magnus would walk in on people while they were having sex. Magnus had a penchant for ‘cock-blocking’ as Jace called it.

“It’s not about that either.”

“Then what is it?”

Alec’s fingers instinctually went to his wedding band. He remembered promising to love Magnus for as long as he could. He remembered looking at Magnus that day and thinking that he wanted to protect this man no matter what.

“You were a mortal,” Alec explained. “Tessa is not.”

The fact that he referred to Will in the past tense and Tessa in the present made him feel only worse. It caused an ugly feeling of dread in his stomach – something he felt every now and then.

“Ah,” Will clicked his tongue and nodded in understanding. “You want to know the secret of living with an immortal.”

“Is there a secret?” Alec asked – raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Will shrugged. “If there was one, I would have found it.”

Alec couldn’t help but relate to that.

“I am not going to live forever,” Alec said – as if the other man didn’t know already. “I just worry that one day….One da-”

“You are worried that you will regret choosing him?”

“No,” Alec replied without missing a beat. “I will never regret choosing Magnus.”

“Then what concerns you?” Will asked - his shimmering eyebrows furrowed now.

“I…I am worried that he will regret choosing me,” Alec said in a whisper.

He had never confessed this to anyone – not to his siblings and definitely not to Magnus. He didn’t think any of them would understand. So, he had hoped that maybe Will would.

“I…When we started dating, I was so worried about losing him. I didn’t want to lose him – I still don’t. I was consumed by the fear of losing him – so much so that I almost did because I acted like a fool. But now I realize…I am not going to lose him, am I?”

“No, you are not,” Will replied with a sad smile. “You’ll be gone.”

“I’ll be gone,” Alec repeated. “And _he_ is the one who is going to lose me. He is the one who is going to be left behind. He will have to live without me and I am afraid. I am afraid that it will be too much for him. I just can’t stop worrying about him. I know I shouldn’t and as a Shadowhunter I should live in the moment but I can’t help it.”

Will gave him a sympathetic smile. “We always worry about the ones we love. We don’t have a choice in that matter.”

Alec nodded in silence, not knowing what else to do. Will got up from the stool and walked over to him. “I don’t think he regrets choosing you.”

“I know he doesn’t,” Alec tried to smile. “But just because he doesn’t regret it now, it doesn’t mean he won’t regret it later.”

“Then don’t let him,” Will said – as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Don’t let him regret it. Give him a great love story. Love him enough to last for a last time.”

Alec did smile at that a little bit – because it was something he could do. He can love Magnus enough and more. Loving Magnus was the easiest goddamn thing in the world.

“It’s been more than a century,” Will said – his voice uncharacteristically soft. “Do you think Tessa regrets loving me?”

“No,” Alec replied almost immediately.

He didn’t know Tessa well, but he knew enough to know that she still loved Will with all her heart.

“When you love someone – like the way you love Magnus and the way he loves you – you don’t really stop. You don’t ever stop loving them. You know the oath, don’t you? _And more also, if aught but-_ ”

“ _Death part thee and me_ ,” Alec finished.

“Death cannot part what is infinite,” Will assured him quietly. “Your love will live on after you are gone. It will live on after Magnus is gone. True love never dies. So, love him – truly and infinitely. That’s all you can do.”

“I think I can do that,” Alec gave the other man small smile.

“Good,” the man patted him on the shoulder – eerily similar to the way Jace did.

“Will,” Alec asked – less hesitant this time. “Were you ever worried that Tessa would never fall in love again?”

“No,” Will answered – almost immediately and certainly. “I knew she would be loved even after I was gone.”

Alec wanted to ask how and then remembered. “Jem,” Alec said out loud. 

“How is he?” Will asked – with a great sadness in his voice that made Alec instinctually caress his own parabatai rune. 

“Still eloquent,” Alec offered with a smile.

“You know, Tessa and I…We were the bookworms. We spoke in poetry and breathed through books. But Jem…He didn’t read much – music was his passion. And yet…The man who didn’t read was the most eloquent of us all.”

Alec quickly remembered his trip to London last month and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He flipped through the gallery and found what he was looking for.

“Look,” Alec said and showed Will his phone. It was a picture of Jem and Tessa with his kids. Magnus had visited Tessa for some warlock business and the rest of them had tagged along.

“They are both so beautiful,” Will said dreamily.

“I know. One of them is six and the oth-”

“I meant Jem and Tessa.”

“Oh…Uh, right,” Alec blushed.

Will walked over to the bookshelf again – his eyes scanning shelf after shelf until his fingers rested on an old copy of The Tales of Two Cities. A nostalgic smile took over his face and Alec knew he was thinking about Tessa.

“I once told Tessa that she was my first dream. I knew I was her first love – it is something I am deeply proud of. But I never intended to be her last. I knew she would find love again. I hoped Tessa and Jem would find each other eventually. A life without love, it is difficult – especially for an immortal. And people such as Magnus and Tessa…They have so much love within themselves to give to the world. Magnus will love again one day. Maybe not the way he loved you - but he will love again. His heart was made to love just as yours was made to protect.”

In that moment, Alec realized that this quiet assurance was exactly what he had been looking for all this time. He had been worried that he would never get this closure. But never did he ever expect to get it from a victorian ghost.

“You were never afraid of losing her, were you?” Alec asked – marveling at yet another Herondale who loved with every single cell in his body.

“You can only lose something if you let go,” Will told him with a smile. “and I would never do that – to the both of them.”

Alec promised himself that he wouldn’t either. He didn’t know what lied ahead for him. He didn't know what Magnus would do after he was gone. But he knew deep in his heart that neither of them would ever let go of each other.

“Besides,” the ghost man shrugged. “I am not afraid of anything at all.”

“Not even of ducks?” Alec asked – trying not to laugh at the other man’s offended gasp.

“Those bloodthirsty beasts can walk, fly AND swim! It makes them one of the dangerous creatures in the world.”

Alec decided to believe him – because he knew better than to argue with a Herondale.

“Thank you, Will,” he said instead.

Will nodded solemnly – his victorian nature showing through. “Might I ask you a question now?”

“Of course,” Alec replied immediately.

“The Clave…How did they allow you to marry a downworlder? How did they allow you to marry a man?”

“They did not,” Alec said with a smile. “The law said that I cannot marry a downworlder in a shadowhunter ceremony. I knew that the law would not recognize our marriage because we were both men. So, I changed the law.”

“You changed the law?” Will asked – his face genuinely shocked now.

“I did,” Alec nodded. “The law is supposed to protect people – not hurt them. It had to be changed.”

Something in Will’s face changed them. There was an odd mixture of regret and happiness.

“Thank you, Alec Lightwood. I now see why Magnus chose you,” Will smiled at him. “Anna would be so proud of you.”

Alec wanted to ask who Anna was but the door blasted open and Max came running into the room. His little blueberry looked at Will with furrowed brows before jumping up and down in excitement.

“Daddy! Daddy!” his son shouted for the whole block to hear. “Is this the brother orra sister?”

Before Alec could tell Max that they were not going to adopt a 100 something year old ghost; Magnus walked into the room with Rafael. A look of surprise filled his face – followed by a grief and then happiness. It was odd to see his face process so many emotions so quickly.

“Rafe, take your brother to the bedroom please,” Magnus told their son. Rafe look at Ghost Will for a second and gave a shrug as if to say ‘I’ve seen weirder things.’ He took Max by the hand and they both walked back to their rooms whispering to each other in Spanish.

Magnus walked closer to the both of them and gave an earth shattering grin.

“Alright, I am not going to lie,” he said to the both of them. “It happened once in a dream.”

“Magnus!” Alec chastised, blushing a deep crimson.

“Darling, don’t be jealous. It was just a dream!”

“Why would I be jealous?” Alec grinned at his husband. “I have you with me. You are my dream, Magnus.”

“Good god!” Will gasped. “You _are_ a Lightwood. You have the flirtation skills of a teacup.”

“You need to help Will get back,” Alec said – avoiding the obvious insult. “He was accidentally summoned here.”

“And here I thought you finally found the time to visit me, William,” Magnus sighed dramatically.

“Be glad that I cannot visit you since you very well know that I will be seeking your help every other day,” Will laughed.

“True,” Magnus laughed and his face softened a bit. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Will grinned. “I see that you’ve been busy.”

“What can I say? I have more time in my hands now that I don’t have to run around saving your nephilim asses,” Magnus replied - but without any malice in his words.

“He is lying,” Alec told Will. “He is still running around saving our nephilim asses.”

Will laughed again and then looked at Magnus with an earnest face. “Thank you for looking out for them – for all of them.”

Magnus nodded with a smile and Alec knew it was time for that shower.

“I am going to let you two catch up on all the gossip,” Alec grinned at his husband and the ghost from the past. “I will try to follow what you advised. Thank you, Will. You Herondales are something else.”

“You Lightwoods are not so bad either,” the blue eyed man winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: Wales has more castles per square mile than any other European country, with Caerphilly being the largest in Wales and the second largest in Europe behind Windsor.


End file.
